Demons Love
by KaYokai
Summary: inuyasha and gang are all there ( sesshomaru) they all find love but inu's love is in trouble and might lose her soul if they don't give the angst goddess the jewel. PLIZ READ
1. demons love

DEMONS LOVE written by: Kurayami  
  
Cast: inuyasha sesshomaru koga miroku  
Kurayami Kalar aishi sango  
  
Others: rin jaken kilala magna (kura's pyro-horse) kikyo  
  
And no kagome's not in this! She can die for all I care!  
  
Flash back (inu's 'bout five) Inu: do any of you want to play ball WITH ME? SESS: NOBODY WANTS TO PLAY WITH A HALF DEMON... KURA: MOVE SESS, I'LL PLAY WITH YOU. SESS: KURAYAMI... KURA: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD BUBBA? SESS: BECAUSE HE'S BELOW ME... KURA: 'HMPH' SO WHAT'S YOUR NAME? INU: I- IN-INUYASHA KURA: WELL THAT'S A FUNNY NAME... INU: OO – W-WELL YOURS IS TOO!!! KURA: THANK YOU I LOVE MY SILLY NAME. SESS: I KNEW BEING FRIENDS WITH MY STUPID BROTHERS AGE  
  
GROUP WAS A BAD IDEA. KURA: OH, BE QUIET!  
  
(INU'S 'BOUT 15) KURA:INUYASHA!!!! INU: HUH 'WHO WAS THAT ' KURA: HEY, UP HERE!! INU: DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT KURAYAMI!! KURA: I SCARED YOU? INU:I THOUGHT YOU WERE HURT KURA: YOU WERE WORRIED ABOUT ME, AMID IT! INU: YEAH, SO... KURA: WELL ANYWAYS, I GOT MY PYRO HORSE. INU: SO WHAT'S ITS NAME? KURA: I DON'T KNOW YET. I WAS THINKING MAYBE YOU CAN  
HELP ME WITH THAT. Inu: why? Kura: because only a loved one can help me. Inu: uhhh, I'm not your loved one but I'll help anyways.. Both: How 'bout magna! Giggle (blush) Kura: I love that name... Inu: ok magna it is.  
  
(Inu's 'bout 17) Kura: where are you going, inuyasha!?! INU: SOMEWHERE & DON'T follow me!! ' Please'  
  
Kura: will I ever see you again? Inu: I don't know!  
(Kura follows any way) Kikyo: inuyasha, you're back. Inu: yeah, hey. Kura: ' another women ' ( Kikyo: stay with me inuyasha. Inu: yes, kikyo. Kura: urgh (I hate him...' yet, I love him') Kikyo: where are you going inuyasha? Inu: I have to go tell someone something. Kikyo: stay here with me Inu: but... uhhh...okay.  
(Present) Sango: inuyasha!! Inu: uh...huh, oh, hey sango. Sango: are you okay? Inu: yeah why? Sango: well you've been talking in your sleep ever since we  
Spoke with the love goddess. Inu: she probably did this to me. We should go find her! Sango: okay we'll go back. Lets go, miroku, shippo, we're  
  
Going back to the love goddess. Miroku: well that's good because I forgot to ask her to  
Bear my children.  
(Bam) Sango: seriously is that all you think about, com'on  
Kilala!   
  
Flashback (sess 'bout 8) Kura: Sesshomaru! Sess: what... Kura: I want you to meet my friend Kalar. Sess: hi... Kalar: hi... Karu: you can talk now. XP Sess: why the fuck do I have to talk to her? Kalar: what, I'm not good enough to talk to? Sess: yeah, unless you can beat me in a battle. Kalar: bring it on...  
  
(Sess 'bout 17) Kalar: sess don't you leave me!! Sess: all I'm doing is getting a better sword made. Kalar: well hurry up, love ya. Sess: -- love you too  
  
(Present) Kalar: sesshomaru? Sess: what... Kalar: you were talking in your sleep again. Sess: maybe we should go back to that damn love goddess,  
That is when all this started. Kalar: jaken, rin we're going back. Jaken: oh, great... Sess: is there a problem jaken? Jaken: oh, no master sesshomaru!! Rin: lets go, let's go!!!!  
  
Koga: I wonder if I'll ever run into that aishi girl again?  
(Same time) Aishi: I wonder if I'll ever see koga again? Kura: aishi, are you okay? Aishi: oh, yes, it's nothing! Kura: well that's good. Love goddess: aishi Aishi: yes? (!) Lg: YOU SHOW YOUR EMOTIONS VERY WELL... Aishi: UH... ERR... THANK YOU. WHAT DO YOU MEAN? Lg: WELL IT'S OBVIOUS WHEN I TRY TO SEE YOUR LOVE EVEN IF YOU  
HAVEN'T MET HIM...BUT KURAYAMI, I QUESTION YOURS. Kura: IS THAT A BAD THING? Lg: WELL IT MEANS IT'S DIFFICULT FOR ME TO KNOW WHO IS YOUR  
LOVE IS, AND...WELL IF YOUR LOVE WAS TO JUMP RIGHT IN  
FRONT OF YOU, YOU PROBABLY WOULDN'T EVEN KNOW IT. Kura: THANKS A LOT --  
(THEN INUYASHA JUMPSRIGHT IN FRONT OF  
KURAYAMI) INU: Hey love winch, whatd'ya do to me?!!! SESS: oh little brother, I guess we're having a problem  
With the same girl. INU: what's wrong with you? SESS: I'm ha... KALAR: he's having dreams about me. SESS: not that, that's bad it's just flashbacks when I met  
Her. KURA: uhh...inu-ya-yasha... 


	2. Meet Again

Disclaimer: inuyasha is not mine blah blah blah. Okay let's get on  
With it. - - Kyo: hey, any chance kurayami's you? Kayokai: uh' no never. My names Kayokai remember? Heh-heh Kyo: but that's just one of your many names & might I add it says  
Written by kurayami (Kayokai) Kayokai: a girl can dream can't shegiggle n.e.wayz shut up this  
Is my story leave ME alone. We'll begin the fic now...  
(& YES MY STORY IS IN UMMM... PLAYWRIGHT FORGOT TO TELL YOU THAT LAST TIME NERVOUS LAUGH )  
  
Demons love written by: kurayami (Kayokai)  
Ch. 2 – meet again Kura: uhhh...inu-ya-yasha???? Inu: huh?, kura-kurayami, is that you? Kura: uhh, yeah, I have a question for you? Inu: yeah... Kura: why did you leave me for another women?!!  
Punching him Inu: ow, ow, owww!!! Sango: hey, stop!! Kura: do you know what he put me through? Here let me tell  
Youwhisper okay he leaves me for some kikyo girl & then  
  
Never comes back for 50 years! Sango: inuyasha!! What did she ever do to you? Is this how you  
Treat family? Inu: she's not family. Sango: well...uhhh... Kura: we "were" friends; we did know each other since we were 8,  
But now I probably don't know him that well it has been a  
  
While rite, inuyasha. Inu: uh...feh, whatever. Kura: well at least one thingz for sure, when he left he had the  
Same attitude. Miroku: well just so you know I would have never left such a  
Beautiful girl. Kura: thank you, what's your name? SANGO: MIROKU, BUT DON'T LET HIS CHARM FOOL YOU. KURA: HA-HA. MIROKU: GRIN HEH-HEH (KURA SMILES BACK) LG: SO, INUYASHA WHATS YOUR PROBLEM? INU: TO CUT A LONG STORY SHORT, I'VE BEEN HAVING DREAMS ABOUT...  
LOOKS AT KURAYAMI THIS GIRL... LG: OH, AFTER I GAVE YOU THAT DRINK? INU: UHH, YEAH! WHAT DID YOU DO WINCH?! LG: THAT WAS A LOVERS POTOIN. INU: WHA-T!! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?! LG: WELL, WHEN YOU DRINK IT YOUR SUPPOSED TO HAVE FLASHBACKS OR DREAMS, IF YOU HAVEN'T MET, OF YOUR TRUE LOVE. INU: HUH, BUT, UHHH... KURA: WHAT? IT WASN'T THAT WOMEN YOU RAN OFF WITH. INU: UHHH... NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS! KURA: HMM... AISHI: DID YOU GIVE ME SOME? LG: YES. AISHI: YAY!! ( KURA: WHO IS IT? AISHI: IT'S MIROKU! ALL: WHA...(FALLS DOWN) AISHI: JUST KIDDING, IT'S KOGA! I knew there was something about  
Him. Kura: ha, wow lucky you. Aishi: oh, wait, koga wwwaaaiiitttt!!!!! Kura: he left three dayz ago. -- Aishi: I knew that (running back to the village)  
  
(Later that nite) miroku, kurayami, inuyasha, sango, & aishi   
  
Miroku: so will you pliz bear my children, kurayami? Inu: heh, like she will do that... Kura: uhh, lets go talk about this. Inu: ahhh, what do you mean by that?!!!!!! Sango: you know inuyasha maybe it's not the best idea to say  
That she wouldn't do something cause then she'll want to. Inu: so what if she does something with miroku... Sango: okay, what's wrong? Inu: nothing... Sango: inuyasha just tell me. Inu: fine! Well she was the one in my dream. But it doesn't matter  
She can be with who she wants it's her life! Sango: inuyasha do you love her? Inu: huh... I thi- Aishi: who loves what? Inu: -- ggrrr (stomps out of the hut)  
Kalar comes in Kalar: what's his problem? Aishi: I dun no Sango: I might know...  
(In another hut)  
Miroku puts his hand on kurayami's shoulder Kura: what do you want? (Looking out the hut) Miroku: I would pleasingly like to start. Kura: start, what? Miroku: the starting of bearing my children. Kura: what are you talking about I was just trying to get on  
Inuyasha's nerves! Miroku: oh, okay. (  
  
Kayokai: that's the end for now seeya! Say bye Kyo.  
Kyo: (all tied up & has duck type over his mouth)  
mmmmmmmm-mmmm-hhhmmm she's crazy help!!! 


	3. The Angst Goddess

They messed up my playwright by putting it all 2gether when you come 2 a name & there's This ( : ) that means they're saying it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha (tear) I wish I did Sniff   
  
Kayokai: okay I'm back with a new guest. Kyo ran off  
Somewhere. Kagome: yes! I'm kagome and I demand being in this story I  
Am a star in the real show you know. Kayokai: oh you are in the show? Kagome: and where's that kurayami girl I have to beat  
Her up for stealing inuyasha! Kayokai: you do realize that's a show in real life  
Inuyasha's with me oh I forgot to tell you I'm  
Kurayami and this is what really happened. Kagome: noooo inuyasha! Inu: it's true. Oh hi peoplez  
  
(Kagome charges 4 kurayami aka Kayokai) Person: Catfight!  
Kurayami and kagome (in a death match) Inu: okay will get 2 the fanfic now Kayokai: yeah okay...  
  
Demons love  
Ch.3 the angst goddess Kurayami follows inuyasha in the woods after she saw him come out of the hut. Inuyasha goes into the forest and goes up a tree. He hears a crack of a tree branch. Inu: whose there show your face!  
Right when kurayami was about 2 answer a hand went over her mouth leaving no sound to come out she tried to yell out to inuyasha but then she blacked out. She woke up in a bed with mist all around she got out of the mysterious white silky bed walking in the mist kurayami finds a huge black bowl (it really stood out) that had mist flowing from it. She swished her hand over it and saw inuyasha. Kurayami: inuyasha!! (He gets attacked by a demon and dies) Kurayami: noooo!! Inuyasha!!!!!! A tear rolls down her face and she falls to the floor Angst: why do you fall for him? Kura: what? Whose there? Angst: it is I, the angst goddess. Don't worry  
Nothing happened to him. Kura: what do you want? Angst: the sacred jewel shard. Kura: I don't even have it. Angst: I know. And I'll get it by causing torment. The next mourning...  
  
Sango goes into the woods to find inuyasha. Sango: inuyasha! Inu jumps in front of her Inu: yes? Sango: where's kurayami? Miroku said she followed  
You in here. Inu: so she didn't do anything with him hah Sango: do you know where she is? Inu: no what she missing? Sango: yeah she is. Inu: well she can take care of her self. Sango: you're not worried about her? Inu: why should I? Sango: cause the love goddess said one of our  
Loves are in trouble. Inu: does she know whom? Sango: well since she's the only one missing it  
Might be her but the love goddess may  
Know how to contact her. Inu: then lets go! (Already ahead of her) Sango: coming!! Inu: so what can you do? Lg: go into your dreams. Inu: what! How do you do that? Lg: first I'll give you this sleeping potion. Then I'll  
Do the same for me. Inu: fine! (Gulps down the potion) falls asleep  
Quick Lg: puts her hands on the side of his head and  
Pushes them into the skin. Kalar: hey didn't you say... Lg: if I told him the truth do you think he would  
Have let me? Kalar: no.  
In his dream Kura: inuyasha...(running towards him) Inu: kurayami (kurayami is about to fall into his  
Arms then disappears) Lg: where did she go? (She then gets pushed out of  
His head) inuyasha wakes up Aishi: don't they last longer? Lg: they're suppose too last for 3 hours. Inu: I know she's in trouble. Kalar: I feel her coming. Aishi: and there's another force with her. Sess: I feel it too.  
(They all leave the hut) outside there's  
Woman in a white silk dress that flows  
Behind her. Her hair brown and eyes black. Inu: where is she? Angst: right here. (She moves aside and kurayami is numb from her chest and down the only thing holding her up is a mist like substance) Inu: kurayami! Angst: if you shall step closer I shall take her soul  
Forever. All: wha...  
To be continued... Kayokai: hmph... I told you he's mine Inu: so what did you do with the body? Kayokai: what body?  
Body falls out of closet Inu: that body. Kayokai: oh that one uhhh, well were not suppose  
To talk about that kinda stuff here so... I  
Dun no Inu: okay Kayokai: bye Inu: bye! Kayokai: and if you r an otaku (obsessed anime fan)  
Then e-mail me at (kurayamiezrelmhotmail.com)  
And tell me if Ur m or f and what anime your into, thankx  
Review 


End file.
